


Never Leave a Man Behind

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective and angry Len, Spoilers for s01e04, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the latest episode of Legends I needed the conversation between Rip and Len to end differently.  I also wanted to write something to explain why Rip looked like he was limping and Len wasn't present for his final speech of the episode.  This is a ColdWave story, just so you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave a Man Behind

“Whoo. That is a pretty cold calculation Rip. Almost criminal.” Len could hardly contain his rage. Only years of practice had him turning off the gun and getting to his feet before he could blast the man before him into nothing but a popsicle. Words would be better to get his point across anyway, “Except we criminals have a code. You never leave one of your own behind.” though really that was only a recent rule. Something he had come up with when envisioning his future Rogues Gallery. That rule had always applied to Mick though. Even after their few years long separation the feelings were still strong. Len watched Hunter squirm, his fear of Len only just masked.

“We will get them back. Now if Savage even hopes to create a Fire Storm, first he's going to need a new one of these.”

The second Hunter's eyes left Len to indicate the case on the table Len struck. His free left hand lashing out and catching Hunter in the chest. Len's left arm wasn't very strong but it was enough to send Hunter back a few steps. Len was around the table lightning fast and brought his knee straight into the Time Master's gut. Hunter fell to the floor as all the air rushed from his lungs. He managed to catch himself on his hands and knees, eyes looking up at Len cautiously, “At this point I really don't care. You've put someone I care about in danger. And he was injured to begin with.” Len sent out a nasty kick to Hunter's side, forcing the man to land on his back with another gasp. Len's foot found it's way to Hunter's throat and he held it there even as desperate fingers tried to pry it away, “If anything happens to Mick, or even to the kid and the Professor, I won't hesitate. I'll end you right there. I'm sure I can figure out a way to convince Gideon to send us home without you once I threaten to ruin the time line forever.”

He removed his foot and watched in satisfaction as Hunter flailed and coughed while he tried to regain his breath. Len stayed hovering there as he re-holstered his gun. Hunter looked up at him, eyes now filled with a healthy amount of fear. It served the bastard right for thinking he could control Len in the first place. The only reason he ever listened to the man was because he didn't understand everything that was going on. That just put Len even more on edge. Hunter gave one last cough and said, “I promise, we shall get them back.”

“You make a lot of promises. Maybe you can keep this one. For your own sake if nothing else.” Len turned on a heel and left before he gave in to the urge to beat the Brit black and blue. All he could think about was Mick screaming out for him to go. That stubborn bastard, sentimental at the worst possible time. The memory of Mick's blood filled him with slight fear. History said Mick wouldn't be treated the best where he was going. The others either. If he didn't get Mick back soon there would be hell to pay, and damn the timeline, “I'm coming partner.” he muttered to himself, ignoring the others as they passed him in the hall on their way to the bridge


End file.
